


My Life.

by hottestguyalive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottestguyalive/pseuds/hottestguyalive
Summary: This is the story of Regulus Back cause he is my favourite character . And i won't just let him die...





	1. The Beggining

It's rather sunny out. I fear for the white folks. I kid , i kid... Maybe i do. Maybe i don't .

Who knows? No one knows , i myself don't have any idea about it... About this , about that . Anything and everything ... I might sound like a lunatic but perhaps that's to be expected ... When i woke up i was alone... Everything seemed out of place , myself included .

My mom (Now) says that my mother who was her best friend was a single mother and her loss was a massive shock that's why i don't remember anything. And i have tried so hard to remember anything. To grasp the pieces that seem so close and so far all at once. Everything seems strange to me. From the way she talks to the way she prepares the dishes . Something seems aloof .

I apparently was a single child but now i have twin siblings. They are rather young and they are homeschooled . What kind of luck is needed to turn a socially shunned bastard into the heir of The Williams Company...

My name is Regi Williams and this is my path to self discovery .


	2. Chapter 2

They called in a tutor today to figure out how far "educated" i am. I don't seem to have even the most basic concept learnt . And as far as i have researched that's not how amnesia works. My doctor seems confused as well. He said you weren't supposed to forget basic functions like walking or coking or any other muscle memory .

But the way i am capturing and understanding things makes me realize that no one can get stuff this fast if they didn't have any prior knowledge. They have decided to start with the basic life skills. And apparently i need to learn to defend my life for some reason. i don't think Mrs. Williams believes that the death of my mother and my memory loss was an accident. I saw her lookup shock therapy. did someone kidnap me? What the hell is even going on? They even asked me if i wanted to be armed. Is a minor even allowed to be armed? Am i considered Minor for that? I don't know... 

Just last night when we were talking about this stuff about me being armed . I mentioned how i was 18 and that i had been an adult for at least 2 years now. Mr. Williams laughed and said just because you drank alcohol two years doesn't make you an adult. And for some reason i cannot seem to grasp the fact that you have to be 18 to be considered an adult...

Ah well... Life goes on. I wonder what i was into . Now i have relearn most everything just to figure out what intrigues me.

**Author's Note:**

> I liveeeeeeeee for them reviews and kudos .


End file.
